Je ne peux sentir les battements de ton cœur
by Murphy Monster
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'est plus un simple pion de Voldemort, il devient la pièce maîtresse du jeu qui provoquera la chute de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant Harry Potter ne fera rien pour empêcher la lumière de s'éteindre. HPDM.


Disclaimer : Ce merveilleux monde appartient MALHEUREUSEMENT À J.K Rowling...

Bonjour à tous ! _Je ne peux sentir les battements de ton cœur_ est la deuxième fiction que je poste sur . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira bien que je ne sois encore qu'une très jeune débutante.  
Ne soyez pas indulgent avec moi et dîtes moi toutes vos critiques même si elles sont mauvaises ! J'accepte TOUT !  
Je voudrais remercier neeahne qui m'a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre bourré de fautes !

Murphy Monster.

**Le plus grand rôle d'une vie.**

**10 juin 1999.**

Le jeune homme remua une fois de plus sa cuillère en argent striée de légers motifs dans sa tasse remplie d'un thé des plus divin. Il examina de ses yeux observateurs les quelques herbes aromatiques voler dans le liquide ambré sous le mouvement de sa cuillère. Puis, s'extirpant de son étrange distraction, il ajouta avec prudence du sucre dans sa boisson. Il ne fallait surtout pas en ajouter trop, cela aurait alors gâcher l'arôme si céleste de ce thé.

La vaste pièce à vivre n'était éclairée que par le feu qui ondulait lentement dans l'antre de la grande cheminée, projetant ses ombres sur les murs tapissés. La lumière douce jouait sur sa peau pâle lui donnant un aspect tantôt sombre tantôt étincelant.

Ses mains délicates passèrent autour de la tasse chaude et il frissonna en sentant la différence de température entre son épiderme et la douce porcelaine. Même après quelques minutes, ses doigts ne se réchauffèrent pas sous la tiédeur de la boisson ; bien au contraire, ils paraissaient encore plus glacés.

Son regard rude descendit vers la légère feuille de papier sur laquelle les noms d'une quinzaine de familles étaient inscrits d'une écriture souple et déliée, la sienne. Au côté de la plupart de ces noms, une petite croix était dessinée, d'une encre des plus noires.

Le Mangemort était fier de chacune de ses réussites et cette petite feuille ensorcelée démontrait encore plus le succès de ses actes. A chaque fois qu'une de ces familles était massacrée par ses soins, cette croix maudite s'inscrivait alors au côté du nom de celle-ci. Il sourit brièvement en remarquant une fois de plus que cinq noms seulement ne portaient pas la croix.

En à peine un an, il avait réussit à tuer plus de treize familles au grand complet, tous des alliés de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des résistants trop vaillants qui luttaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le meurtrier avait évidemment obtenu les faveurs de son maître, étant le plus « productif » et le plus « passionné » de tous ses partisans. Il était maintenant le favori de Voldemort et ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer à ses confrères en leur lançant des sorts impardonnables de temps à autre.

Il pensa à tous ses porcs et débiles mentaux qui composaient le parti de son Maître. Ceux-ci ne réfléchissaient pas et se contentaient de tuer le premier résistant ou moldu venu. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la plupart d'entre eux avaient vite péris des mains de l'Ordre.

Ils étaient son contraire exact : alors qu'ils étaient des hommes à la grande carrure, ne prenant pas le temps de faire marcher leur cerveau avant d'attaquer, lui était un homme élancé sans aucune force physique particulière, cependant, il pensait, il était rusé et méritait particulièrement sa place à Serpentard.

La preuve : toutes ses tentatives d'assassinat envers ces familles avaient été magnifiquement conclues par un bain de sang.

Sa technique pour amadouer les familles et réussir à les tuer sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent mêmes qu'ils étaient en danger était simple. Il trouvait en premier lieu la famille (souvent cachée dans un endroit reculé du pays) et se faisait passer pour un pauvre sang de bourbe ayant perdu sa famille quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se contentait de les apitoyer avec ses yeux les plus larmoyants et son air le plus pathétique. Souvent pris de pitié, ils l'accueillaient dans leur foyer ou sympathisaient avec lui, voulant à tout prix aider cette être si fragile et jeune.

Mais après avoir gagné leur confiance, le Mangemort n'hésitait pas à les tuer sans pitié pendant leur sommeil ou un quelconque moment d'inattention.

Presque chaque jour, il jouait donc un rôle, une double vie. Et comme ses exploits le montraient, il jouait à la perfection, ne faisant aucune faute quelle qu'elle soit.

Chaque matin il se levait en se demandant quel mensonge il allait pouvoir inventer pour paraître encore plus pathétique que la veille devant sa nouvelle « famille d'accueil ». Mentir, duper et tromper était son quotidien.

C'était sans doute pour cela que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Nul ne connaissait ses vraies émotions, ses vraies pensées, ses vrais désirs, ni même ses parents, ni même ses anciens amis de Poudlard, ni même lui. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas avoir de réels sentiments à part la haine et le plaisir car il n'aimait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce sentiment amer et désagréable qui bousculait un corps entier ; mais il n'en éprouvait aucun regret, il était même plutôt enchanté de ne pas avoir ce fardeau sur les épaules. Il remerciait son maître de lui avoir _arracher _cette sensation de son cœur et de l'avoir alors contraint à l'insensibilité.

Soudain, le Mangemort à la peau pâle serra fortement sa tasse qu'il tenait toujours de ses deux mains. Une vague de douleur serra sa poitrine et il se tendit légèrement face à l'étreinte désagréable. Des lames invisibles perçaient son corps tel des coups de poignards violents. Le Maître le demandait, et le favori allait donc obéir docilement.

Il se leva dignement, même si l'affliction qui lui tenaillait le torse ne s'estompait pas, et il sortit de cette salle obscure où il avait pris ses quartiers depuis six jours. Il était inutile de transplaner pour aller satisfaire l'appel de son Maître, car il se trouvait déjà dans ce lieu de rassemblement des partisans de Voldemort qui était entre autre sa maison d'enfance, le Manoir Malfoy.

Le « comédien » se demandait quelle mission le Maître pourrait encore lui demander d'accomplir, même s'il se doutait qu'il devrait tuer une de ces familles qu'il détestait tant.

Le jeune homme, pourrait même t-on dire l'adolescent, croisa plusieurs individus dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci se baissaient légèrement sur son passage, murmurant un amer « favori » bien que la plupart d'entre eux soient de trente ans son aîné.

Ledit « favori » ne se formalisa pas des tons acerbes employés, ayant plus urgent à faire que de s'occuper de ses irrespectueux.

Bien vite, ses pas l'arrêtèrent devant les magnifiques portes qui renfermaient autrefois les quartiers personnels de ses parents. Ses doigts effilés poussèrent le lourd battant de chêne et il fut bientôt accueilli par de petits ricanements provenant d'un coin obscur du salon dans lequel il venait de pénétrer.

Bien qu'il fut évident qu'il n'était pas seul, il ne s'avança pas vers ces voix et resta immobile au pas de la porte, se contentant de prévenir de sa présence d'une voix trop aristocratique :

Je suis là, Maître.

Aucune réponse.

Après avoir observé longtemps les deux silhouettes presque l'une sur l'autre dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'une d'elle se leva avec la même élégance que lui lorsque qu'il se déplaçait. La silhouette de cette personne s'approchait indéniablement, et bientôt le Mangemort la reconnut, même si déjà il savait qui pouvait bien se trouver à cette heure dans les appartements du Seigneur. Cette dernière lui fit un de ces sourires dénués de sentiments caractéristiques à sa famille. Il lui répondit :

Bonjour mère.

Sa génitrice passa lentement à côté de lui, le frôlant longuement. Mais pourtant elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de lui lancer un regard tendre. Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit la porte avec précaution et sortit.

Quand le bruit de l'imposante porte en bois massif se fit entendre et que les claquements des talons de sa génitrice sur le parquet se turent, Voldemort apparu comme un brouillard trouble au milieu du salon, comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Approche Draco.

Draco s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, la tête haute mais légèrement baissée en signe de soumission, sinon cela aurait été contesté l'autorité du Maître. Le favori s'arrêtât devant son maître qui, droit et tendu, le surplombait de toute sa puissance. Draco le salua en se baissant légèrement, le haut de son crâne touchant presque la robe de Voldemort, puis il s'efforça de se relever le plus dignement possible.

Et il attendit.

Dans ce genre de situation, en présence du mage noir, s'exprimer était exclus avant que le Maître lui-même vous donne l'autorisation de parler. Il était de son devoir de satisfaire le Maître et non de le contrarier. Alors il se tut.

Le jeune Malfoy se souvint d'un certain Terry Handson qui avait rejoint le côté sombre de la magie trop tard et qui n'avait pas su qu'il fallait toujours montrer du respect –même voir trop - à Voldemort.. Le Mangemort n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de ce jeune homme.

Les yeux rouges du mage, où des flammes tournoyaient en des mouvements répétés, se fixèrent sur le visage doux de Draco, qui ne reflétait lui- même aucune once d'un quelconque sentiment. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, formant un sourire vicieux.

L'homme, vêtu uniquement d'une cape noir qui contrastait atrocement avec sa peau translucide, enroula ses doigts pareils à des araignées autour du poignet de son favori.

Draco resta muet, et ne cilla pas. Puis la voix rauque et presque irréelle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom retentit contre le haut plafond du grand salon :

« Draco, mon cher Draco, je vais te donner l'importance d'être une pièce maîtresse dans la destruction de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Le direct de son Maître l'avait toujours éblouit.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard rempli d'excitation impur à son Maître.

« Avais-tu remarquer que quelques informations, censées être confidentielles, ont atterri par je ne sais quel moyen, dans les oreilles répugnantes des membres de nos ennemis ? vociféra celui-ci.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix forte mais soumise.

- Vois-tu, reconnaître l'espion dans toute cette amassée d'idiots qui me servent de fidèles – Voldemort lança un regard doux à Draco et celui-ci comprit très bien que son maître aurait voulu dire « sauf toi mon cher » - n'a pas été facile. Mais évidemment, j'ai trouvé ce traître à notre sang. »

Draco sourit à pleine dent devant l'annonce et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire de jubilation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua.

« Et je pense le prendre à son propre jeu. »

Il se pencha, toujours avec ce sourire vicieux collé à sa face, vers son Mangemort le plus fidèle et son autre main trouva refuge autour du cou de Draco. Puis il lui susurra à l'oreille de sa voix éraillée :

« Draco, tu vas encore mettre ton talent d'acteur à mon service. » avoua t-il.

Le dernier homme de la famille Malfoy sentit l'odeur acre du sexe qui flottait autour de son Maître. Ce dernier colla ses lèvres rêches aux cheveux de l'adolescent :

« Tu vas infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix. »

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre terminé.  
Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion : DRACO N'A AUCUNE RELATION SEXUELLE AVEC VOLDEMORT. Ca, c'est fait.  
Harry va arrivé je crois assez tard dans l'histoire, pas avant le troisième chapitre au moins.  
Dans le prochain chapitre vous allez découvrir comment Draco Malfoy va infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix…. Tout du moins vous allez savoir par le biais de qui il va réussir à entrer dans le QG de l'ordre.  
Je ne publierais pas très régulièrement à cause de mon emploi du temps assez chargé mais je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines ( c'est pas gagné ) .  
Merci de laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît !

Murphy Monster.


End file.
